1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the electrical contacting of at least one connection element of an electronic circuit in a housing with a conductor element.
2. Description of Related Art
Hermetically sealed housings are currently available in various designs having a variety of electronic circuits, such as sensors or control devices in the field of transmission technology. One design of such a hermetic housing has a base plate through which connector pins for the electrical connector for the circuit inside the housing are inserted. During manufacture the connector pins are inserted into receiving holes in the base plate, which has a glass blank. Melting of the glass at appropriate temperatures and subsequent cooling results in a secure, electrically insulated bond between the connector pins and the base plate. The electronic circuit is electrically connected to the connector pins by use of a bonding technique, for example. The base plate together with the circuit situated thereon is then sealed with a cover, which is securely welded to the base plate under a protective atmosphere, thereby forming a hermetically sealed housing. The cover and the housing are therefore made of a material intended for high processing temperatures and welding, such as steel, for example.
The connector pins which project outwardly from the base plate are usually cylindrical solid wires made of specific alloys that are suitable for the remelting process using glass. The connector pins are externally welded by laser or soldered to electrical conductor elements, such as conductor rails or pressed screens, for example.
In the case of various applications, transmission technology for example, certain boundary conditions do not allow soldering as a method for contacting the connector pins with the electrical conductor elements, so that the connections are made by laser welding. This method is carried out in a sequential manner. Complex machines and equipment are required for laser welding. Process management has proven to be very problematic, with a high number of rejects.